What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas
by rh-fntc
Summary: This was the last thing she expected when she agreed to come to this road trip. After all they came here to stop a friend from doing something incredibly stupid.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Okay so I am writing this fic with a VM/GG crossover. Where Jess and Veronica are a couple who are about getting married. In it I wrote that Mac and Dick were already married. What can I say I already hopped on the Mac/Dick bandwagon. I think they can be so cute together. Because my other fic was already complicated enough, I decided to write a oneshot about them. So a few things you should know: This is set three years into the future, Jess and Veronica are a couple, Logan is single but he and the Addy character used to date (she is also in the other fic). That said, on with the story...  
**

This was the last thing she expected when she agreed to come to this road trip. After all they came here to stop a friend from doing something incredibly stupid.

When Jess told them that he, Veronica and Wallace were going to Las Vegas Dick gave her his patented puppy dog look and she knew she had no choice but to tag along. Then of course Logan just had to come along, especially since it involved his Addy.

It was supposed to be boatloads of fun, well once they stopped Addy from making a commitment to her rebound guy, who also happened to be her ex. It really is becoming a headache to keep up with her friends and their significant others, but the bond that created their weird circle of friends became so strong that they are practically family, no chance to trade them in.

They checked in at Ritz-Carlton and spent the day tracking Addy and that Martin fellow.

Addy turned twenty one that day. The guy she replaced Logan with called Jess the day before and invited him to their wedding. Jess spent an entire minute cussing Martin out and when the other man hung up on him Jess announced to everyone that he was going to Vegas and stop Addy from making the biggest mistake of her life. Veronica and Wallace were all for the trip, and when Logan found out he said he'd drive.

So there she was traipsing along The Strip looking for those two idiots with Dick, who was snapping his camera at her and asking her to pose next to every hotel. She had to keep reminding him that they were on a mission. He just ignored her and told her to pose like a pirate when they reached Treasure Island, how does one pose like a pirate?

Two hours and fifty pictures next to the huge ass pyramid at The Luxor later they haven't found Addy or Martin. They were about to head back to the hotel when Jess called to say that Logan found the two idiots.

Dick hailed a cab and told the cabbie to drive them to the Palms Casino, turned out that Martin Fielding was bosom buddies with the Maloof family.

They were the last to arrive at the hotel and someone from the security team ushered them to the Celebrity Suite. Dick high fived Logan as he entered the room congratulating the other man in finding Addy.

Of course she had to ask Logan how he found Addy, he tried to bite back a smile and answered that he gave her a call. She can't help but roll her eyes. It was all for nothing, the two hours they've spent walking along the strip looking for Addy was all for nothing. Now she had more than a hundred pictures on Dick's digital cam, who will probably post it all on myspace with dumb captions that only he is capable of.

Jess was trying to convince Addy that Martin was the evil incarnate, Martin, to everyone's relief, was out of the hotel. He tells her not to get married to him; Addy was thoughtful at the mention of marriage and then she told them that she was only here to celebrate her twenty first birthday. Jess asked her to go back to Ritz with them.

Of course Addy was all cool and told Jess that he was being dramatic. Everyone butted in supporting Jess; Logan physically shook her in exasperation. In the end she finally tells them that she knew that Martin was planning something and that she had no intention of marrying him.

Martin entered the room and was surprised at the crowd. Logan punched him, grabbed Addy's hand and took her out of the room. There was a minor screaming match outside, they all shot nervous looks at each other while Martin was at the fridge, looking for ice no doubt. The two came back in and Addy told them that she was just going to grab her stuff.

Logan hired a limo for them. The ride back was filled with deafening silence, with the exception of Dick still fiddling with his camera. Mac can't help but smile at the way he always behaves, he brings out the child in her.

Once they were back in the hotel a collective sigh was released. Jess suggested that they try and salvage the day and celebrate Addy's birthday. Addy grudgingly agreed and they headed to the casinos.

She and Dick both sat down on the poker table.

It was fun to be playing against him. She always knew how to read him, he would bite his lip when he was bluffing and when he had a good hand he had a smirk plastered on his face. She won a few rounds before he finally caught on that she was focusing on him.

They got tired of poker so they decided to try the slots. They found Jess and Veronica sitting together and they decided to imitate the other couple. The two took a while to realize that they were mocking them, once they did though they pelted them with the quarters they won.

Logan found them that way and pretended to be the grown up and scolded them in front of a growing crowd. Addy and Wallace showed up as well and suggested that they have lunch to spare them from further embarrassment.

It was already ten in the evening and they were all back in the suite. The day started out sucky but now it seemed that it was one of the best for all of them. Mac sat down next to Dick and sighed happily.

"Marry me Mac." Dick whispered to her ear.

His words brought her back to her feet, an incredulous look on her face. She did not expect this at all. She just spent the day trying to keep her friend from making a big mistake and now she had this to deal with.

"Marry me Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie." Dick repeated his proposal, only this time everyone heard him and was looking at her expectantly.

Three years ago if someone had told her that she would be receiving a marriage proposal from Dick Casablancas she would have had them committed. She always thought of him as this shallow, caustic jackass, who never had a nice word to say to her. He always called her ghost world, Mackie, Mack attack and was altogether too stupid for her.

But Cassidy's death changed him.

The summer before freshman year he was a mess. He went to summer school during the day and got drunk off his ass at night. Mac did not have any sympathy for him until one night he came to her house, drunk as always and asked her one question.

"_Was he happy with you?"_

_She shrugged and he stared at her, for a moment he was sober. _

"_I just need to know that he was happy, even if for a short time. He seemed happy when he was with you." Dick's voice broke._

"_I'd like to think that he was. He made me happy." Mac replied simply._

Dick left her house still drunk and she thought that was the one and only time he'd ever come to her. The thought made her so sad that they next day she arrived at his house and asked him to teach her how to surf. He flat out refused but invited her in anyway.

They spent two weeks inside with the play station. Sometimes Logan would be there most of the time it was just to two of them. At the end of two weeks Mac came back to the house and found that the television and the play station were both turned off. Dick was wearing his beach wear and was holding up a baby blue surf board.

"_It matches your hair." Dick grinned at her. _

Dick was strict in teaching her. She'd make a comment and he would have a pretty good comeback. After five days of torture, which Dick enjoyed immensely, she finally took to the water and surfed. It was a joyous feeling, she never felt so free in her life. Back on the shore Dick was screaming at her enthusiastically. She knew then that they were going to be okay.

The transition towards something more wasn't that difficult. According to Veronica it was even inevitable. It was somewhere in the middle of freshman year that they became something more. It was her birthday and after a long dinner with her family, she headed back to her dorm. When she got into her room balloons were everywhere. She could hear her friends singing happy birthday but she couldn't see where they were. Then she found him, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, she was the one who turned it into something more. That's how Logan, Veronica and Wallace found them, the three had knowing looks on the faces but she was too happy to care.

Still doesn't justify his question or was it an order? _Marry me Mac_ was how he said it. As if there should be no room for a no.

Mac looked at her friends in confusion. This wasn't how it was supposed to go down. She may not be as girlie as other girls but she at least wants some grand romantic gesture when being proposed to. And she never imagined herself as having a Vegas wedding. She looked at her friends for support but they were giving her none. They were all looking at her like she should just say yes. Even Veronica was shooting her a look that said _go on say yes_.

Dick was still looking at her expectantly from where he was sitting, all comfortable with himself.

She was about to say no when he whipped out a velvet box from his pocket and took a knee.

"Marry me Mac. I can't imagine myself with someone else. Ghost world, I promise to love you forever, to be there for you in sickness and all those stuff."

Mac rolled her eyes, is this the best she can hope for a proposal, a ghost world comment and all those stuff. She rubbed her eyes wearily. She had hoped that her friends would stop him by now; after all didn't they just stop Addy from making the same mistake?

Dick stood up and crossed the space between them, he opened the box for her inspection and she saw the most beautiful sapphire ring.

"It matches your eyes." He whispered softly. He tipped her chin up so they could see eye to eye. He nodded and Mac was left wondering what he saw.

"Mac, my one and only, I want to marry you so much that I can't wait. I'll marry you a hundred times over, at a hundred other places. But if you can find it in your heart to marry me now, I promise to try making you happy for the rest of our lives." He jutted his lower lip as an added incentive.

Mac tried not to laugh at his outrageous proposal. He smiled at her reaction. He took out the ring from the box and looked at her questioningly. She nodded.

"I think we need a verbal answer." He smiled at her teasingly.

"Yes, yes and a thousand times yes." She proclaimed loudly.

Their friends started talking all at once. But her attention was only on Dick and on him alone.

Three months later they had a huge beach wedding in Neptune California. And so far Dick has been true to his promise of trying to make her happy for the rest of their married life.

**THE END**


End file.
